It's Just A Smile, Right?
by xXEmmetteXx
Summary: If you think that is true, you're dead wrong. All Harry needs to remember his tragic 'accident' is to look in the mirror. Again, changed the title for later chapters! Please R&R!
1. An unsuspecting victim

ALL ORDER MEMBERS STAY IN NUMBER TWELVE GRIMMAULD PLACE. URDENT ORDER MEETING, REPEAT ALL ORDER MEMBERS STAY IN NUMBER TWELVE GRIMMAULD PLACE. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Mad-eye Moody, Sirius, Hagrid, Neville, Tonks, and Remus all stared at the sign. Kingsley walked in, undisturbed by the sign.

"I see that you have all read my sign. I suppose that you would like to know why I told you to stay indoors. Come, let's sit down."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Mad-eye Moody, Sirius, Kingsley, Hagrid, Neville, Tonks, and Remus sat down in the kitchen. Sirius had to pull up extra chairs.

"Kingsley, what the ruddy hell do you think you're doing? I have to teach a care of magical creatures' class, and Neville has to teach Herbology!"

"I have a perfectly good reason as to why I did so, Hagrid. Arthur Weasley was grabbed by a black cloaked figure at exactly six o'clock this morning. Harry, I need you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to organize a search party. Get as many people as you can."

"How can you keep us locked up inside the house of my aunt, Shacklebolt? Sirius and I ran away from this place, and you expect us to just stay here until Arthur is found?" Tonks said, in a voice of forced calm.

"You, Remus, and Sirius may go on the search party, _if you are needed." _

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny conversed for several minutes before Hermione said,

"We have decided that Ginny, Harry, Ron, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and I shall be the search party. We leave at noon."

"Well, I guess that it is an informed decision, but should you really leave at _noon?"_ Bill inquired a look of concern flit across his face.

"Well, Harry chose noon because we probably won't be sleeping a lot, and we need to rest before heading out. He supposes that we need our strength." Ginny answered.

"At least you don't have to risk your _life_, even if it is to save Arthur." Tonks answered a voice full of worry.

"Now, Tonks, you and I have already experienced death, and so has Harry. It's not like we can tell what lies ahead," Remus murmured.

"Then it is decided, we leave at noon." Ron intervened, and before Tonks could reply, he said, "Drop it, Tonks."

They slept for two hours before Harry ran into all of their rooms yelling

"EVERYONE IN THE SEARCH PARTY GET UP, NOW! WE ARE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES. PACK YOUR STUFF, AND PACK LIGHT."

Harry had gotten up at eleven forty five, and had already packed his bag. He had a toothbrush, two tubes of toothpaste, and enough clothing to last a week. They would stay with wizarding and muggle families on some nights. The rest of the search party brought a toothbrush, a hairbrush (Hermione), and enough clothing to last a week. They would use Harry's two tubes of toothpaste.

"Is everybody ready? Right then, let's go to Little Whinging Surrey first. Then we can go to the Burrow, and then we go to Godric's Hollow. They will most likely take him somewhere he is connected to."

They disapparated at the same time but they all arrived at different times. Ron splinched himself as always, but Tonks had fixed it in three seconds. They ran to number four, where the Dursleys had lived. A note on the counter read,

_Even though I may not be in this very house, I may be in what rabbits live._

_Arthur Weasley_

"He must be in the Burrow. Rabbits live in burrows. Let's go before they move him." Hermione said.

"Shut up, I think Harry is trying to do Legilimency. His eyes are all blurry." Sirius whispered.

"Arthur's mind is like a little movie. He is in the Burrow _at the moment._" Harry said.

When they all apparated to the Burrow, and Ron splinched himself again. Tonks rectified Ron's hand with an, "Honestly Ron, how can you keep splinching yourself?" Again, there was a note on the counter.

_Thank Harry for using Legilimency. Unfortunately, they moved me to what a hollow hat gives to a true Gryffandor._

_Arthur Weasley_

"He's in Godric's Hollow because he said, 'A hollow hat gives to a true Gryffandor.' The sorting hat is hollow, and the hat gives Godric Gryffandor's sword! We have to move quickly."Harry said, quickly.

For once, Ron hadn't splinched himself. Tonks whispered," thank God Ron. I'm not healing you _again!_" They heard a shrill Ahhhhhh, and a female's voice saying "GOOD! NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE RATH OF BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!"

Harry boiled over with hatred. He ran into the abandoned church, unguarded. Bellatrix whipped around and smirked.

"_Avada Kerdavra!_"

Harry dodged the killing curse, and yelled "NOW!" All the search party leapt out from behind the Pews. Multiple stunning spells flew at Bellatrix, and Arthur crawled toward a podium to hide.

"Stupef-"escaped Harry's throat before Bellatrix cried, "Crucio!"

Harry writhed in pain while Arthur struggled to breathe. _I'm too old to be in the Order now. So tired…_ and Arthur passed out. Ginny leapt in front of Harry, but it did not do anything. Bellatrix laughed and cried,

"Stupid girl, you do not know what I know! I used Legilimency before I said Crucify! His pain is inside of him, and you cannot protect him from me!"

"That's what you think, Bella," Ginny used Legilimency on Bellatrix, "Impedimenta!"

Bellatrix hit the wall with a sickening crack! Harry had been released, and was unconscious. Arthur had woken up, and Ron was supporting him as Arthur tried to walk over to Harry. Ron was bleeding heavily, Tonks was unscathed, and Lupin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Remus? Harry got hit with the Crutiatas curse, and I hit Bella with impedimenta. I think Harry, Ron, and Arthur need Saint Mungo's."

"Remus went to Lily and James' graves. He said that he would be back soon. I told Kingsley what happened, and he said that he would send Bill and Charlie over. Are you all right, Arthur?"

"I'm fine, Tonks, really. I think Harry and Ron need Saint Mungo's."

"Hello, what did I miss?"

"Look who finally showed up. Remus, help me get Harry."

"Alright, but you have to tell me what happened when we get to Saint Mungo's. Hermione, Grab Arthur's other side. Here comes Bill and Charlie. Bill, get Ron, and Charlie, take Arthur from Hermione. Now, to Saint Mungo's!"


	2. The truth revealed

Harry woke up a few days later. Ginny was curled up like a cat on his bed, asleep. He dared not move. His head throbbed. Suddenly, Ginny's eyes snapped open.

"Harry, you're _alive!"_

"Yeah, Ginny, I am. Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"Harry, you were in a coma for three days."

"What in the name of Merlin's pants are you talking about? I was only asleep for a few hours."

"Harry, it only felt like a few hours to you because half your brain was shut down. Do you remember anything?"

"No, I don't remember anything."

"Well, Bellatrix Lestrange used the Crutiatas Curse on you, but it penetrated your inner self. Then you went into an injury-induced coma for three days."

"Okay, but I still don't remember what you're talking about. Why was I with Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"My dad was kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange. You, I, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and Ron went to save him. Bellatrix is dead now; I accidentally split her skull with the Impediment Jinx."

"Is anyone else here?"

"Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks are outside. I'll go and get them."

Ginny skipped outside and got Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks. She told them what happened in seven words.

"He's awake, but he doesn't remember anything."

"Okay, we'll try to explain what happened." Tonks replied.

"No need to explain, I already told him. He might ask you you're names, but just answer him as politely as you can. He just woke up, so no loud voices."

"Harry, how are you?"

"I feel very tired at the moment, thanks. Of you don't mind me asking, who are you people?"

"My name is Tonks."

"My name is Remus."

"My name is Ron."

"My name is Hermione. Are you hungry, Harry?"

"I'm starved, Hermione."

"That's good because I brought you a sandwich."

"Thanks a lot, Hermione. How are you, Tonks?"

"I'm fine, Harry thanks for asking."

"Is Ginny's dad okay?"

"He's fine, Harry. Molly, Ginny's mum, is fine as well."

"What's Ginny's dad's name?"

"His name is Arthur, Harry."

Harry fell asleep after that. What Hermione, Tonks, Remus, and Ron found out about Harry over the next few days was that his coma had lessened his sentence capability. He had become unable to say longer sentences. Another thing was he was very tired all the time. _It must be the fact that he is moving more and more each day. That must be why he is very tired all the time._ Harry was prone to excessive sleeping, which worried Ginny. Kingsley had excused Harry from work while he had been in a coma, but now his work was piling up higher and higher and higher. Ginny did most of his work while he was asleep, but she left small amounts for him to do. His sentences were short and childish, but Kingsley could read them.

Two weeks later, Harry was sent home. He was almost fully able to walk and talk. His sentences were definitely longer, and he could walk distances up to twenty feet before he was tired. Everyone was impressed at his improvement. Kingsley gave him the most dangerous task he could. Harry had to kill the last Acromantula in the forest.

Harry was in the forest, and was alert for even the smallest hint of an Acromantula. _I wonder where it went._ Harry was confused, but he heard a faint rustle coming from behind him. _What was that?_ Harry turned around to find the biggest Acromantula he had ever seen. It was at least six times Harry's size. Harry sent a killing curse straight at its heart, but it had no effect. The spider just lurched backward. Hermione came running out from a nearby tree. She pointed a black cylinder at the spider and it backed away. There was a flash of light, and the spider fell with a loud THUD! Harry stood bewildered, as Hermione turned around to face him.

"Hermione, what is that?"

"This is a Lucis, Harry. It I normally used to kill Vampires, and I thought that it would work here. Did you notice that the spider's chest is missing?"

Harry looked at the spider. Sure enough, Hermione was right. The spider's chest really was missing.

"Hermione, a Lucis can only be used by Vampires. Wait, are you a Vampire?"

"No, Harry, I'm not a Vampire. This is a Lucis that I made myself. Only you, Ron, Ginny and I can use it."

"That's good to know, Hermione. For a second I thought that you really _were _a vampire."

They both laughed. Harry needed to get back to work, but Hermione said that they should tell Hagrid about the Acromantula. Harry agreed and after about twenty minutes of soothing Hagrid, they returned back to the Auror Office. Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting for them.

"Ah Harry, I thought you would have died. I sent Hermione to check on you."

"Well, Hermione brought a Lucis, and she killed the Acromantula. Apparently the killing curse doesn't work on them."

"C'mon Harry, even a second year would know that. Anyway, what the hell is a Lucis?"

"A Lucis is something vampires use to kill other vampires, but Hermione made her own."

"Potter, I want you to get Hermione right now, and bring her to me."

"Yes, Shacklebolt, I will. Do not punish her or you'll pay for it."

"Do _not _threaten me, boy."

"Heh, you sound like Vernon Dursley."

"Oh well, just _go._"

Harry walked over to Hermione's cubicle and told her that Shacklebolt wanted to see her. She walked behind him until they reached Kingsley's office.  
"Aren't you coming in, Harry?"

"No, I'm not allowed. Just tell me what he said afterwards, at the Burrow, OK?"

"OK, Harry, I will."

Hermione entered the Minister of Magic's office with a grim look on his face. Harry leaned against the wall and tried to listen to their conversation. _Damn, they put an imperturbable charm on the door._ Harry simply stood there after that, waiting for Hermione to come out. She came out about twenty minutes later, with a big smile on her face. Harry stared at her like she was a loony.

"Hermione what-"

"We'll talk later, at the Borrow. I was not sacked, Harry, don't worry."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Harry, it's a good thing."

Harry and Hermione laughed and people stared at them. "That was very droll, both of you," Tonks whispered, chuckling.

After work, Harry and Hermione met up at the Burrow with Ron and Ginny. Hermione was not allowed to tell Kreacher, so Harry forbade him to leave the house. Ginny and Ron were completely and utterly confused. Harry and Hermione were exhausted, but they told them what happened.

"Hermione, what happened in Shacklebolt's office?" Harry asked.

"Well, Kingsley asked me about my Lucis, and then he asked me to use it on Harry. I said absolutely _not_, and he got angry. He told me to take out my Lucis, and I did so. He saw the lightning bolt engraved on the front, and he inquired why it was there. I told him that in order to use a Lucis, you need to run your thumb or index finger over the engraving. He grabbed the Lucis, pointed it out the window, and ran his thumb over the lightning bolt. Obviously, nothing happened because the Lucis can only be used by Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I. I told him this, and he told me to show him. I pointed the Lucis out the window, and ran my thumb over the engraving."

"Hermione, why the _hell_ would you do that? What did you shoot at?"

"Ron, it burned a hole through the _window,_ not at anyone. The fire would kill them."

"Oh, all right."

Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione went to bed. Unfortunately, an owl came at three in the morning. It was from the Minister of Magic. Harry yelled for Ginny and Ron. The letter said,

_Dear Harry, Ginny, and Ron,_

_I need to talk to the three of you face to face. I have a very special mission for you. You may bring three other people if you want. Please reply soon,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

"He needs to talk to us _face to face?_ What is this 'special mission' anyway?" Ginny said, fuming.

"Gin, calm down, there's no need for you to get mad. We have to reply to Kingsley." Harry said, trying to calm Ginny down.

"Dash it all, Harry, I don't think he cares. Didn't he say, 'Ah Harry, I thought you would have died.'? He wants you_ dead._ Dead, like pushing up daises, expired, exterminated, dealt with, and not coming back in the next chapter- dead."

"I know, Ginny, I know. That's why I have to die. He's trying to k-kill me." Harry said, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Harry, if he wants you dead, then we're going to overthrow him. You're _not_ going to die." Ron said, deep in thought.

"That's the idea, Ron."

"Ginny, Ron, that's _not _a good idea. We could get thrown in Azkaban. We _would_ get thrown in Azkaban. I'll just have to give him what he wants."

"Harry, no, you can-"

"Ron, it's what the Minister wants, and I'll give it to him. If you don't like it, then suck it up."

"Harry, I don't think that it's a good idea to do that. He'll want Lily, Albus, James and I dead."

"Then go into hiding to stay alive."

Harry ran upstairs before Ron or Ginny could reply. He grabbed a quill and parchment, and then walked downstairs. Ginny was still staring at him. He wrote,

_Dear Kingsley,_

_OK, we'll meet you, but where? Please reply, and what is this 'special mission'? We'll meet you wherever,_

_Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Aurors_

Now Ginny and Ron were staring at Harry. They both had looks of disgust on their faces.

"What is so disgusting?"

"Harry, you're going to _kill_ yourself. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Ginny answered.

"I already told you, I have to. I must keep you, Lily, Albus, and James safe. It is what the _Minister of Magic_ wants, and I won't hear of you trying to stop me. Now shut up, I think hear an owl."

Harry was right; a snowy owl had flown in through an open window. It was from Kingsley. It read,

_Dear Harry, Ginny, and Ron,_

_I shall tell you when we meet. We can meet at the Burrow. I'll see you in ten minutes._

_From,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

They all smiled because this letter meant that they didn't have to leave. They all plopped down on the couch and Ginny made some coffee. They got stuck waiting for Kingsley, who was late as usual. Ginny dozed off, and Harry nudged her awake when a sudden rapping came at the door. Ron answered the door. Kingsley came in and asked for some coffee.

"You're in luck, Ginny's just made some."

"Thank you for letting me into your home, Ronald."

"I'm called Ron, Shacklebolt. What is this 'special mission' you have for us?"

"I need you three to do me a great favor. You know the Dementors that were placed at Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes, we know the Dementors that were placed at Hogwarts. Why is it of importance?" Ginny asked.

"I need you to steer them away from Hagrid's hut."

"Why are they still at Hogwarts, I thought that they were still at Azkaban?" said Hermione, who had just come down the stairs.

"Well, we are still trying to get them under control. You need to use a patronus to get them away."

"We know how to defend against Dementors, sir."

"Good, so you don't need a demonstration?"

"No, Shacklebolt, we don't need a demonstration."

"Fine, but you must leave ASAP."

"Yes, sir, we'll leave ASAP."

"Then you should go _now_!"

"We will, Shacklebolt, we will leave now. If you would leave my house, we would be able to ready ourselves."

"You must watch your language, Weasley, and I was leaving anyway. I bid you, everyone, and good luck on your mission."

"Kingsley, I hope you don't mind but, _get out of my house NOW!_"

"OK, Ron, I'm going, I'm going, good bye, Harry."

Kingsley ran out the door just as Ron, Harry, and Ginny sent trip jinxes at him. He fell into a ditch, and they laughed at him. Remus and Tonks apparated to the Burrow, just Ginny turned to face Harry.

"See I told you that he's out to get you."

"I never said he wasn't, Gin."

"Oh, fine, whatever, let's just get going. C'mon Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks, let's get ready to go."

"What did we miss? What's the infamous 'special mission'?"

"We have to get seven dementors away from Hagrid's hut and back to Azkaban."

"Why in the name of Merlin's pants would we do that?"

"Let's see, to save Hagrid's ass from getting his soul sucked from him." Ron said in a mocking tone.


	3. Death and an Unexpected Savior

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were ready to go in less than ten minutes. They left for Hogsmeade at six-thirty in the morning. When they arrived, they ran to the Hogwarts gate. Hagrid's hut was only twenty feet away, and already Harry was getting cold. He suddenly felt a cold hand force his head up and his mouth open…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Harry felt his soul slip away, and a beautiful pearly white otter hit the Dementor, making it drop Harry. His soul slid back inside of him, when another Dementor grabbed him by the throat, and forced his jaw open. Again, his soul slipped away. _Damn, these Dementors are really persistent._ Again, Harry's soul slid back down his throat. Hermione was grabbed by the nearest Dementor, and then dropped, and the Dementor proceeded to Harry. The Dementor grabbed Harry by his throat, and slammed Harry's head on the ground, knocking Harry out. Harry felt pain sear his scar. Something had entwined around Harry, so that even in his unconsciousness, Harry could feel its presence. It controlled his every move. Harry felt it open his mouth, and the Dementor locked its 'lips' around Harry's open mouth. Harry's soul finally left his body.

"!"

Harry could no longer feel any emotion. The Dementor had his soul, and there was nothing left. It was like the Dementor knew this, because it left him alone. Kingsley came out of the shadows.

"You have lost, Potter. And you shall lose EVERYTHING YOU EVER CARED FOR!"

Kingsley's voice was shouting to the Heavens.

"Harry Potter, your family shall live, but you shall not. I will make your death slow and painful."

And so he did. The famous Harry Potter was killed on July thirty-first, his own birthday. His death was not in vain, however. Kingsley Shacklebolt was tried by the Wizengamot, and he was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Tonks fell into a deep depression. Ginny was fired from her job because she refused to do anything, but she did not care. Harry was dead, and he would never call her Gin again. Harry Potter, the reason for her existence, was never coming back. _He was expired, pushing up daisies, deceased, croaked, departed, shuffled off his mortal coil, slain, fallen, bit the big one, gone, taking a dirt nap, kaput, finished, lapsed, terminated, kicked the bucket, passed his expiration date, nonliving, checked out, left the building, bitten the dust, passed away, passed on, isn't coming back for the next chapter dead. He was inanimate, except for when he twitched-wait. He twitches! He's still alive! Should I tell someone? Of course I should! He's going to be buried at three o'clock! I _have_ to tell someone!_

"HERMIONE, RON, TONKS, SOMEONE!" Ginny said racing down the hallway.

Hermione stuck her head out of her room in the Burrow.

"Ginny, it's good to see you up and moving. What's up?"

"Hermione, Harry's _not _dead!"

"Of course he is, Ginny, the healers said so."

"Hermione, you're wrong. He twitched earlier. Kingsley didn't kill him, and I know a way to get Harry's soul back from the Dementor!"

"How can you get Harry's soul back?"

"Like this, ACCIO SOUL!"

Harry's soul zoomed into her palm. Hermione stared at it while Ginny ran into her room, and put it back into Harry. Harry gasped, and Hermione fainted.

"TONKS, REMUS, RON, GEORGE, MOLLY, ARTHUR GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Tonks, Remus, Ron, George, Molly, and Arthur raced upstairs.

"What's up? OH DEAR GOD HARRY'S ALIVE! But…how is that even possible?" Molly breathed.

"Easy, mum, I just got his soul, and put it back into him." Ginny said.

"Arthur, wake Hermione up. Ron, I need you to breathe before you kill yourself, and Harry, I'm taking you to Saint Mungo's right now."

Tonks, Ginny, and Ron apparated to Saint Mungo's. Ginny explained everything, and she became a healer. Tonks smiled and said that she knew Ginny had it in her. Ginny smiled, and so did Harry.

"Happy birthday, hon. Go to sleep now, and you'll feel a bit better."

Harry's eyes closed instantly. After struggling to breathe, sleep came easier. Harry was so proud of Ginny. He dreamt of her, and her depression. It made him toss and turn. Ginny comforted him with a pat on his arm before she whispered, "I'll be back later, and you sleep for as long as you want." He was placed in the long-term spell damage ward. Ginny may be a trainee healer, but she was more than that. She was Harry Potter's loving wife. Tonks and Ron were helping with whatever they could. Ginny walked out of the ward and told them that they could go in. Just then someone screamed.

"Oh damn, now I have to go see what's wrong, and I have to tell the others to go back to bed. Can you help me?"

"Sure, Ginny, we'll help you." Tonks replied.

They walked from occupied bed to occupied bed saying:

"Shush now, everything's alright. Just go back to sleep."

That is, until they reached Harry's bed. Harry was sleeping peacefully.

"Harry, dear, wake up. You need to wake up. NOW!"

"AH! Gin, what the _hell _is going on? You woke me up!"

"Yeah, well you woke everyone else up. Why are you screaming?"

"I wasn't screaming and thrashing around like a madman, Gin. I was having a dream about me sleeping."

"Then who was screaming?" Tonks inquired.

The scream sounded again. Everyone in the ward began to yell at Ginny.

"Look, if you can't shut Harry up, then we will."

"It's not Harry listen."

The scream sounded again, and Harry's mouth was closed.

"Sorry, Harry. I thought that you were screaming again."

"It's OK, but I think that the scream is coming from the next ward over."

"Oh damn, that's Augustus' ward. I'll go tell him. Thanks a lot, Harry. The rest of you, go back to bed right now. I'll treat you later. I'm going to stop that screaming."

When she walked next door, she saw George, lying in the end bed, screaming for Ginny.

"George, honey, I'm right here, just stop screaming. You're waking up my ward."

"Your ward? But I thought you were an Auror?"

"Now I'm a healer. What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I need Healer Pie. Can you get him? My memories of Harry are flooding back, and I can't sleep."

"George, sweetie, Harry's still alive. He's in my ward, right next door. If you want, I'll talk to Healer Pie, and ask him if you can visit him. OK?"

"OK, Ginny. Bye Ginny."

"I'll talk to you later. Everyone else, go to sleep, NOW!!!"

"George fell asleep almost instantly. Ginny walked around, asking Healers if they've seen Healer Pie. One of them said that he was with Healer Smethwick. Ginny ran downstairs, and talked to Augustus.

"Healer Pie, can you come with me, please?"

"Oh no, Ginny, I can't. Can you tell me why?"

"You should be in your ward, Augustus."

"So should you, Ginny."

"I have made sure that all of the patients in my ward were tended to. George needs you. He was screaming. Can he come and visit Harry please?"

"Harry Potter, I thought he was dead!"

"No, Augustus, he is alive, thanks to me. What is your answer?"

"Well, congrats on saving your husband, and yes, George can visit Harry."

Ginny ran back up three flights of stairs to George's ward. She brought a wheelchair, and she helped George get into it. _Being depressed must have made him weak._ Ginny wheeled George into her ward and over to Harry.

"Sugar plum, can you wake up please? Harry, I need you to GET UP!?"

"Ginny, why do you keep-George?"

"Yeah, Harry, it's me George."

"Why are you in a wheelchair? Are you in a ward?"

"Yes, Harry I'm in a ward. I'm in the ward next door."

"Why are you in a ward?"

"I'm in a ward because I thought you were dead! Now I think that you should stop asking so many questions, and start answering some of mine. How are you still alive?"

"Ginny put my soul back, and I magically came back again."

"Why is Ginny a healer?"

"Ginny got sacked from the Auror office because she refused to do anything. She saved my life, and now she's a healer."

"Oh and how are you?"

"I'm quite well, actually. And you, George?"

"I'm well also. I was quite depressed up until recently. That is all."

"Good bye, George. Ginny, let me sleep."

"Very droll, Harry." Ginny said, sarcastically.

"Good bye Harry. Don't make Ginny too mad."

Ginny, Harry, and George all chuckled quietly. Andromeda Tonks squirmed in her bed.

"George, can you get back to your ward by yourself?"

"Yes, Ginny, I can."

"Good. Andromeda, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream Gin. Can you get me my potion please?"

"I'll get it in a minute Andromeda."

Ginny wheeled George back to his ward and told him that she would see to him later. Her heart was heavy. She sat and cried for hours and hours. Tonks almost succeeded in comforting her. Molly arrived after that and attempted to comfort Ginny. _What's going on? _Tonks thought.

"Ginny, what's up?"

"I-it's just t-that H-harry and G-George a-are h-here, and it s-seems t-that it's a-all m-my f-fault."

"Ginny, that's not true. How can you cause George to be depressed?"

"G-George a-and H-harry a-are s-stuck h-here a-and I t-told H-harry t-that h-he would m-make a g-good A-Auror."

"Ginny, Harry had been in Auror training ever since he got out of school. I know that you feel like this is all your fault, but it's not. I know how it feels. When Sirius died, I almost knew that if we had let him out, he wouldn't have gone to save Harry, and he wouldn't have died. But he was resurrected, as were Remus and I."

"What does that have to do with Harry and George?" Ginny had stopped crying.

"Gin, what I'm saying is that sometimes, when you think things are your fault, they are not."

"Thanks, Tonks. Anyway, I have a surprise for you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Just shut up and follow me."

Ginny led Tonks inside the ward, and to Andromeda Tonks' bed.

"Andromeda, I have your daughter here. Do you want to show her your surprise?"

"Yes, Ginny, yes I do. Watch, Nymphadora."

Andromeda Tonks stood up and walked around the room. Tonks hugged her mother tightly and said,

"Mum, now you can go home with dad!"

"I know, Nymphadora."

"Andromeda, Ted can't walk yet, so we can't send him home yet."

"Oh, all right. It'll just be me and Dora."

"Mum, call me Tonks." Tonks said, her hair turning a fiery, tomato red."

"Oh, all right Tonks, just calm down."

Tonks' hair turned back to bubblegum pink. Ginny felt positively bubbly after that surprise. She helped Ted Tonks walk over to Tonks, and it turned into a hug fest again. Harry asked Ginny to help him walk over to Tonks. He hugged Tonks, and everything was awkward.

"What? You guys were all hugging, so I joined in."

"Harry, you're such a loony."

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm friends with you people."

"Everyone started cracking up. Everything was all right again. Harry, Ted, and George were sent home just a few days later. The order partied the nights away. Andromeda and Ted stayed at the Burrow because their house kind of exploded. Now there were eight people crammed into a tiny house. The residents of the burrow were Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Andromeda, and Ted. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had to stay in the Attic. Andromeda and Ted got Ginny and Harry's old room. Molly and Arthur stayed in the same place. There was no more pain, no more suffering, no more tears. That is, up until two years after Harry's little incident.


	4. Reunions, Faults, and A Bit of Mars

_Sometimes sad times can lead to joyous ones... let's just hope that these times are short._

Ginny was screaming in her sleep. Hermione was also screaming in her sleep, because the memory that had taken place nearly two years ago, still hung around. Harry had scars on his face where Kingsley had slashed his face, and if Ginny's job wasn't enough, Hermione had quit her job to become Ginny's trainee. That memory clung to their thoughts like children to their parents. Hermione and Ginny were forced to relive it every time they went to sleep. Ginny saw flashes of Harry's mangled frame, and Hermione saw flashes of Ron's dark red shirt, which was still stained with blood. Hermione found these dreams unbearable, as did Ginny. Harry had dreams of Ginny's pain, both physical and mental/emotional. Ron was the same way, except he dreamed of Hermione's pain, not Ginny's. When confronted about it, both Harry and Ron started crying. Ginny and Hermione burst into tears. It was hard for Molly and Arthur to see their two strongest children like that. Fleur and Bill had not been there, but still, it was hard on them too. It seemed like everyone that cared about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny was that way. It was not all right, it was not OK. Ginny wanted the dreams to stop, to never have to see Harry's "lifeless" body, lying there, on the ground. Hermione needed to stop seeing Ron's once-white shirt, stained from back to front with blood.

"Ginny, you have to stop this, right now."

Ginny screamed. She couldn't control her dreams, even Harry knew that.

"Harry, I c-can't. I-I s-simply c-can't." Ginny sobbed.

Harry hugged her tight. There was no way that he would let Ginny suffer like this. He needed to make things better. Ron needed to get rid of his old white shirt, so that Hermione couldn't see it anymore. Harry couldn't get rid of the scars on his face, but he could make them fainter. _But some wounds run too deep for the healing,_ Harry reminded himself. He needed to be quick about it, so that Ginny wouldn't notice. Harry saw Ron wearing his blood stained shirt. He was about to walk out the door when Harry said,

"Ron, your shirt…you need to change it. You'll upset Hermione and Ginny."

"Yeah… Thanks for reminding me to change my shirt."

"At least you can get rid of your memory. I got stuck with a permanent grimace."

"Good luck, Harry.

It was at that moment that Harry's face did seem grim. His expression could never really change completely. Harry's face reminded Ron of a character in a book he was reading, _Twilight's_ Emily, except for the fact that Harry was scarred by a man, not an angry, vengeful wolf. Harry was constantly asked "What's wrong, Harry?" Of course, nothing was _wrong;_ Harry's face was just screwed up. Molly couldn't look at him. Harry was very pissed off about it.

"It's just my face, Molly. Good gracious, it's like I'm an alien or something. Did I turn bubble-gum pink or something? Why can't you just _look at me?_"

"Harry, I can't look at you because you remind me of my boggart. I can't get rid of the damn thing."

"Is that what this is about? Your stupid boggart?"

"Yes, Harry, that's what this, is about." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Molly, stop acting like an ass and help me with my problem!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, calm down. Ginny only remembers you getting hurt because of your face. Get rid of your scars, and you have solved the problem."

"But Molly, I don't know how to get rid of them."

"Episkey."

"Molly, what the HELL did that do?"

"Harry, I just saved Ginny from having to look at all those scars, but your mouth is a different story. I don't think that 'Episkey' will work."

"Oh well, I'll bet Ginny can help me with that, thank you, Molly."

At that moment, Albus came into the room.

"Upsies, Daddy upsies!"

Harry picked Albus up and smiled. Well, he couldn't really smile, but you know what I mean. Then came James, followed by Ginny. Ginny was cradling Lily in her arms. When Ginny saw Harry's face, she smiled.  
"Thanks Mum."

"No problem, Gin."

"Dada, why does Albus get upsies?"

"He gets upsies because I can't lift you anymore. You got too big, even if you are only three."

Albus was two years old, Lily was one year old, and James was three years old. Hermione and Ron's Rosie and Hugo were two and three, so Albus and James often played with them. Lily just sat there, sucking her thumb. Once, Lily had turned herself bright pink and it became her favorite color. Albus had turned himself neon yellow. James turned neon pink, which made everyone laugh. Harry was so happy to finally be able to see his kids without frightening them off. They seemed to be relieved as well, considering the fact that they were constantly hugging him and saying "upsies!" Lily looked like Harry's mother, except for the fact that her hair was deep purple, and it soon became turquoise. Finally Teddy had a friend like him and Tonks. Almost everything was all right. Luna came to visit later that afternoon.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Ginny, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, Andromeda, Ted, Albus, Rose, Hugo, James, Lily, and Teddy."

"Hi Luna! How are things at Hogwarts?" Tonks said.

"Not so great. They still haven't found a replacement for Horace. He fled the planet, you know. Before he left he said something about 'Pigfarts...Mars...Rumbleroar...' I honestly have no idea what he was talking about. Do you?"

"No, Luna, I dont. Sorry."

"Not a problem. Harry, are you still an Auror?"

"Nah, Luna. Why?"

"Can you please teach potions at Hogwarts? I have to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Neville can't teach potions, he's absolutely abysmal at it. Oh, don't tell him I said that."

"Don't worry, Luna, I won't tell him. And yes, I will teach potions."

"Oh Thank you, Harry, thank you!"

"I'll come later, if you dont mind."

"I don't. Ill owl Minervra later."


	5. The First Week Back

Harry and Luna returned to Hogwarts the next day. Harry saw that he was running low on supplies, and he went to the apothecary to get more. He returned twenty minutes later, his arms full of shopping bags. Ginny sent letters, and Harry had his first classes that afternoon. Minerva had introduced him at breakfast. His lesson went rather well. He was teaching seventh years.

"Now, today, we're going to make a polyjuice potion."

Nearly half the class was able to produce a polyjuice potion that would not be permanent. At least Harry wouldn't have to drink any of them. He could just tell if they were correctly brewed by the color and texture. He hummed the song "Fireflies" as he examined their potions. His next class was disastrous. Harry was almost covered with incorrectly brewed polyjuice potion. Everyone in that class received zero marks. The fourth years in his next class received full marks for their draught of peace. _They are quite advanced for a fourth year class. Maybe I should try something harder, like Felix Flecius .That would be good practice_.

Harry decided that tomorrow they would try to make Felix Flecius. It was hard enough for Harry to produce, so he would give them good marks for trying. The seventh years produced it easily, and the next class produced rather abysmal potions. Still, they were better than yesterday's class. At least they didn't make anything explode. That was good news. Harry was bored stiff because he had absolutely no classes on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Most of the time, Harry sat on the windowsill, deep in thought. _When will Lily, Albus, and James be coming? It is all so boring, except for on Tuesdays, when I have the class that makes everything explode, just to annoy me. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why the Hell I took this job. Well, I'd better go talk to Luna._

Harry and Luna talked for a while.

"Harry, what's up?"

"Every time I try to teach this one class how to do something, they just have to make something explode! The worst thing is that they do that just to annoy me. Take yesterday's potion class. We were making Polyjuice Potion, and a SEVENTH year made it explode!"

"Harry, I think you're overreacting. How do you make Polyjuice Potion explode?"

"Well, you add too much hair, and it bubbles up and explodes. Simple."

"Harry that was a rhetorical question."

"Oh, whatever. How am I supposed to get them to stop making stuff explode for five minutes while I talk?"

"You don't, Harry. You just say, 'Make whatever the Hell you want explode, I honestly don't care.' They _will_ stop, and if they don't, I'll talk to them."

"Thanks, Luna."

Harry was extremely hopeful after his chat with Luna. What Harry really wanted was for Ginny to talk to him, but he knew that it was impossible. Lily had turned two in his absence. Albus' third birthday was today and James turns four tomorrow. He decided to write Ginny.


End file.
